Snipersphere900's Freezerburn Week 2020 Submissions
by Snipersphere900
Summary: A collection of all my freezerburn week submissions on Tumblr. Marking this as complete, but I will be adding my submissions for the next freezerburn week here too.
1. Day 2: Flowers

**Day 2: Flowers**

* * *

Worn down sneakers strolled down the paved path of concrete. The wearer of these shoes kept to herself. She would nod to others passing by but never waved.

She carried a bundle and her free hand stayed put in the pocket of her brown, leather jacket. Her lilac eyes were always forward.

The sun was at its apex in the cloud-covered sky, yet it hardly lit the area around her. Still, the green grass and the vibrant flowers brought much-needed color to this concrete ridden place.

As she continued down the path, the number of people she saw slowly declined. The grass, while neatly trimmed and clearly cared for, consumed more of the land. Fewer slabs of stone dotted the area.

Comfortable with the dearth of people around her, she began to hum a simple tune. It was from a time long passed that her beloved would sing to her children when they were little. She never realized it before, but when she would hear this tune, she would also be lulled into a deep calm.

So, she walked in her blue jeans and brown, leather jacket humming a song while enjoying the chilled air and shaded paths. Every step led her closer to the person she wanted to see today. It was a very _special_ day after all.

She took a deep breath through her nose as a calm breeze fluttered through her golden tresses. She was almost there.

Looking around, the cold concrete had shifted almost entirely to grass and life. Everything was green except for one object at the end. The concrete path gave way to dirt and then grass.

At last, she found herself face to face with what she came here for.

She sighed deeply and briefly removed her hand from her pocket to tuck a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

She almost did not know what to say.

_Almost…_

"Hey…" she nearly whispered, "Long time no see, huh."

She stood there, waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I've had a lot on my plate recently…"

Only the breeze and quiet chirps of birds in distant trees answered her. She looked away, mulling over the thoughts that swirled in her mind.

"Man, there's actually a ton of stuff I haven't told you yet. I don't have much time, so I'll tell you the important things," she softly chuckled, "I finally got Ruby to try sushi. She didn't like it. Can't say I was surprised. God, she's _how many _years old now and she _still _doesn't want to eat anything that isn't a cookie."

She laughed to herself, "It's like you always said: 'Someday, Ruby's sweet tooth is going to be her _only _tooth.' I still have no clue how she manages to stay so slim. I'll let you know when I find out."

She chuckled to herself for a few more moments until the quiet settled back in.

"Um, let's see… What else…" she bit her lip in thought, "Dad got a new heart a few weeks ago. It cost a fortune, but it's nothing I can't recover from. Just got to put a few more hours in at work. Don't worry. Overtime never hurt anyone; you of all people should know that."

She scratched her head and cleared her throat as her eyes looked at the sky for some reminder of what else to talk about.

"I think… Yeah, other than that, nothing major has happened since last time. The girls are still doing great at university, and—" she gasped, "Oh! I can't believe I forgot! The girls _both _have boyfriends now! God, it was so awkward when they came over. They both asked for my permission to date them and _everything. _I mean, it was sweet of them, and I think they're both nice boys, but I _so _couldn't help myself. I gave them 'the talk' and now they're both terrified of me. It's _hilarious._ Again, they're great guys. They're almost as smart as the girls and they have great manners. I definitely think you'd approve."

Her smile was wide as she giggled like a child. It was a nice change of pace from the unending quiet that always surrounded this place like a thick fog. But it was impossible for this to last, and as the levity faltered, a frown found its residence on her face.

"You, um… You should've been here through all of that," she whispered.

Her lip trembled, and she pressed her fist to her mouth. She tried her hardest to keep them back, but the words would not obey her command.

"I still think about you every day…" her voice cracked and tears rolled down her cheeks, "I miss you _so _much… I always wonder how things could have been different… I should've been there when…"

Her heart shattered again and again in her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut. She clamped her hand over her mouth, desperately trying to silence her sobs. Her shoulders shook, and her tears stained her shirt.

Minutes passed as tears flowed freely until she had none left. Her breaths were short, and she shuddered once in a while in the chilly breeze.

She wiped at her wet face and sniffled as a painful smile took over her features.

"Wow… I haven't cried like that in _years," _she sighed as she tried to regain control of her breathing, "I, uh… I have to go now. I wish I could stay longer, but I'm actually seeing someone today. It's been lonely at home since the girls are off at college now… Wish me luck."

She turned to leave, but looked back as a realization came to her, "There I go being forgetful again," she chuckled with a sad smile as she held up the bundle in her hand.

She crouched down with much effort and placed a modest bouquet of white lilies before the large slab of concrete.

"I got these for you," she said, "I know they're your favorite."

She strained as she got back to her feet and looked down at the flowers.

"Happy Anniversary, Weiss. I love you… Always."

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I just wanted to mention why there's no new chapter to my ongoing story, Of Family and Fulfillment. Basically, I totally forgot it was Freezerburn Week last week, which is also why there is no Day 1 entry. So, this is what I've been doing all week. I might come back and do something for Day 1, but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed this and the other entries!**


	2. Day 3: MMA AU

**Day 3: MMA AU**

* * *

Weiss restlessly tapped her nails against the sleek, wooden table. Her eyes were never settled in one place as she scanned the establishment over and over again. She could not help but glance at her phone and groan at the time.

_I'm still early…_

Today she was meeting with someone for a special day out. A date of sorts, though Weiss refrained from referring to it as such.

To be honest with herself, Weiss had not planned on dating anyone for a while. She knew she was out of practice and was only doing this because her friend, Blake, begged her to.

Weiss could not remember the last time she was this on-edge about meeting someone. She generally thought of herself as a confident, competent, and forward-thinking woman. Though, she knew exactly why this particular meeting was so precarious.

She did not like to admit it, but Weiss was not the best at interpersonal communication when it came to finding a potential spouse. Sure, she had met some wonderful people in the past, but it never got to the point where she seriously felt anything for them. After a few months of focusing on her job, she received a much-needed push from her best friend to start actively looking for someone.

It was then that Blake suggested using a dating app on her phone.

Of course, Weiss was skeptical. She was aware of the reputation of certain dating apps, and she had no intention to hook up with anyone for a night. She was looking for something _real._

After some help from Blake with setting up her profile and a week or so of using the app, Weiss finally found a match with someone. She was a woman with long, curly hair of the brightest shade of gold Weiss had ever seen, and a pair of absolutely _mesmerizing,_ lilac irises.

From the pictures on her match's profile, Weiss noticed how warm and friendly she was with everyone. Photos of her with friends and family, along with a few selfies. There were plenty of photos of her in a sports bra and training shorts as well.

Weiss bit her cheek as she caught herself thinking about those photos. Chiseled abs Weiss never knew were attainable on the human form, flawless skin that glistened with sweat, and toned arms with the perfect amount of muscle…

And her name was Yang Xiao Long.

Weiss could not recall any person she had ever known that was more beautiful; more _stunning, _than this _bombshell. _She thought she had every right to believe Yang was out of her league, so she nearly leaped with joy when she matched with her.

Since then, she and Yang have had a few conversations. She learned that Yang goes to the gym frequently—as she could have surmised, has a younger sister named Ruby, _really _loves her family, and has broken her arm not one, but _three times_.

Weiss genuinely enjoyed texting with Yang, which excited her greatly. She wasted no time in inviting Yang to meet up in person, to which she agreed happily. Now, she waited, still a few minutes early, in a restaurant she and Yang agreed on to have lunch together.

The waiting around only served to make Weiss more anxious. She could not help it when the thought of being stood up crossed her mind.

_Oh, God… I am _such _a wreck._

Weiss sighed as she rested her face in her palm and pulled out her phone. Without even meaning to, she opened up Yang's profile and marveled at the many photos she had there.

Yang was just _gorgeous _in every way.

Weiss was so busy gawking at Yang's photos that she nearly failed to see her sit down across from her. She hastily placed her phone, face down, on the table and met Yang's lilac eyes with her own.

_They're even more captivating in person…_

"Weiss! Hi!" Yang's jovial voice greeted, "It's nice to finally meet you in person! I've got to say, the pictures on your profile don't do you justice. You look absolutely _beautiful."_

Weiss nearly forgot to pick her jaw up from the floor and allowed a wide, genuine smile to grace her lips.

"Thank you! That's so sweet of you, Yang. I was just thinking the same about you," Weiss giggled as her cheeks heated up, slightly.

They had both decided semi-formal attire would be appropriate for this meeting, and Yang did not disappoint at all. She wore a bright sundress that was perfect for the beautiful day it was today and carried a small, yellow handbag to match.

"You're early," Weiss commented in an attempt to break the ice.

"So are you," Yang smiled, brightly, "I wanted to make sure I didn't keep you waiting, but I guess that didn't happen."

"Funny," Weiss chuckled as she tucked a strand of her white hair behind her ear, "That's why I got here early as well."

"Oh! Well, that is very considerate of you, Weiss," Yang chuckled, "Now, what do you say we order soon. I'm _so _hungry."

"Same here," Weiss agreed as she passed Yang a menu.

The two women looked through the menus for a few seconds before Yang smiled at Weiss again.

"I really love your dress," Yang complimented, "I think it perfectly matches with your hair and _really_ goes well with your eyes."

Weiss felt herself blush and tried to hide her smile behind the menu, "Thank you! You are too kind."

"Don't hide your smile," Yang chuckled as she set her menu down, "It's one of the many things that add to your beauty."

"Wow. I don't think I've ever been complimented this much on a first date before," Weiss smiled as she lowered her menu.

"I tell it how it is," Yang shrugged.

The two talked for a while longer before the waiter came around to their table and gathered their orders. Not too long after, their food was on the table and they began to eat together. They talked the whole time, and Weiss found herself become more relaxed by Yang's presence as time went by.

"So, there I was just sitting there with banana cream pie all over my face and in my hair. And these kids! I swear, they were _ruthless. _It was the _last _time I ever volunteer to fill in as a clown at a birthday party."

Weiss struggled to keep herself from falling out of her seat from how hard she was laughing. She could feel tears building up at the corners of her eyes, and your abdomen was starting to ache.

"I've never met a kid who was capable of such _evil," _Weiss wheezed as she clutched her stomach.

"They're about one in a million, to be honest. I think most kids are awesome," said Yang, "But enough about me, I want to hear about the life of Weiss Schnee."

"Oh! Um…" Weiss thought hard about something interesting she could tell Yang, "My best friend and I recently went to Spain for a vacation."

"That sounds fun! What did you guys do there?"

"We mostly relaxed at the beaches," said Weiss.

"Yeah, I've been to Spain too, but I didn't get to stay there very long," Yang explained, "I never got to see the beaches, either."

"They were beautiful, but it was always crowded. My best friend thinks it was because there was some big MMA fight there at the time."

"Oh, that's a bummer," Yang chuckled as she briefly looked off to the side, "Do you have a favorite color?"

"That's an odd segue," Weiss laughed, "But I guess I would say… either white or light-blue. What about you?"

"Yellow for sure," Yang chuckled as she gestured to her attire.

Weiss giggled as she leaned forward on the table, "I don't know what it is about you… You just make me feel so _relaxed. _I really needed this."

Yang smiled warmly and folded her hands on the table, "I'm so glad to hear you say that. I'm having a great time getting to know you, Weiss."

The whole restaurant shook as the door was bashed open.

"Everybody, stay in your seats!" a loud voice boomed.

Yang turned in her seat and watched as two men with knives walked into the restaurant.

"Everyone, just stay calm and put any money and valuables you have in the bag!"

Weiss froze as Yang looked between her and the man that was coming around to each table with a worn-out, burlap sack.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Weiss whispered as she tried her best to hide her purse under the table.

She was surprised to see Yang was unnaturally calm and simply waiting for the man to get to the table.

At last, the man was shaking his bag at Weiss.

"This is all I have," said Weiss as she dropped a twenty-dollar bill into the sack.

The man curiously looked at Weiss through his black ski-mask, "Wait a second… You're Weiss Schnee! You're rich! You've got to be hiding something else!"

Without any further hesitation, Yang jumped out of her chair and sent her knee straight into the man's stomach while grasping the hand with the knife in it. With another swift move, Yang disarmed him and struck his nose with a speedy hammer-fist.

"What the—" started the other man as he prepared his knife.

Yang was on top of him in seconds as she grasped his arm and landed two swift punches to his gut and one directly under his chin.

She dusted off her hands and stood over the two unconscious robbers as rapturous applause filled the establishment.

Weiss stood up with her jaw wide open, "What was _that!"_

Yang flinched and hastily turned to face Weiss as she scratched the back of her head, "Heh… Did I mention I'm a professional MMA fighter?"

Weiss closed her mouth and timidly held her arm, "You _may_ have let that slip."

Yang chuckled, uncomfortably as Weiss approached her.

"Yang, you're bleeding!"

"What?" Yang asked as the cut on her forearm was suddenly made known to her as well as the few spots of red that dotted her dress, "Oh, man! My dress!"

Weiss scoffed and help up Yang's arm, "You are literally bleeding and you're worried about a dress."

Yang waved the injury off, "Nothing a band-aid can't fix."

"No, what you need is a ban_dage _and some gauze! This cut is deep! I'm calling an ambulance."

Soon, the restaurant was surrounded by police cruisers and an ambulance. Weiss watched as Yang's wound was tended to by a paramedic. As the paramedic finished up, Yang waved to him in thanks and found Weiss looking at her.

Weiss blushed and approached Yang, who was currently sitting on the curb near the front of the restaurant.

"Uh… Thanks for calling the ambulance. I actually could've lost a lot of blood," said Yang, bashfully as Weiss sat down beside her.

"I wasn't about to let you leave the place without proper treatment," Weiss chuckled, "Does it hurt much?"

Yang held up her bandaged arm, "Nah, it's not bad."

A few moments of quiet settled on the two women as they watched the police haul away the robbers and the paramedics pack up their equipment.

"I'm sorry our date kind of fell apart," Yang sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Weiss asked, incredulously, "This is the most fun I've had on a date _ever. _And, for what it's worth, I thought you were very brave."

Weiss swiftly pressed a soft kiss to Yang's cheek, causing the latter to blush, lightly.

"It was no big," Yang chuckled.

"So… A professional MMA fighter, hm?"

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Weiss asked.

"In my experience with dating, I've found that being an MMA fighter is a major turnoff for most people… And I _really _wanted this date to go well, so I didn't want to risk ruining things. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you."

"No, I understand completely," said Weiss, "I wanted this date to go well, too, and I think, for the most part, it did. I hope we can do this again?"

Yang smiled, brightly, "I'd love that!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Weiss laughed, "And, if it's all the same to you, maybe you could save a seat for me at your next fight?"

Yang could not help herself and pulled Weiss into a big, strong hug.

"Bet on it."


	3. Day 4: Arranged Marriage

**Day 4: Arranged Marriage**

* * *

The masses cheered and celebrated loudly as they marched through the streets. The day drew nearer when the princess would marry her betrothed and continue the royal bloodline for another generation.

There were children who played games in the crowds, vendors who sold sweet treats and all sorts of food, and dancers with ribbons fluttering about. Truly, the celebration was a light-hearted one.

Yet, from her perch high atop the castle, it seemed the only person unhappy with the upcoming marriage was herself, Princess Weiss: daughter of King Jacques and Queen Willow and heiress to the throne of the Kingdom of Atlas.

She watched her people laughing and rejoicing below, but she had no idea why. Why were these people so happy to see her handed off in an arranged marriage to a prince that would only care about the crown and its power? Surely, they must realize a great change is coming to the kingdom, and there was a marginal chance it could be a deplorable one.

And what about herself? Did the princess have a say in whom she would marry? No.

The king had heard from Princess Weiss time and time again how she longed to have any sort of choice in who she married, but he would always say she must do what is best for the kingdom.

She failed to see how marrying a foreign prince helped the situation at all. All she could do was sit in her chambers turned prison under the close watch of the king until she was swept away by some stranger she never cared for.

Princess Weiss had spent every day of her life living in the palace learning how to be a proper princess. As the seasons changed, she found herself loathing this life more and more. She was a princess, yet she barely had any freedom to have what she always wanted. _Whom _she always wanted.

She considered herself to be a fair princess. She would walk the streets of the kingdom often, and even made good friends with some of the peasants, much to the king's chagrin.

"A princess belongs in the castle among the elite, not rolling around in the muck with the common folk!" he would always say.

Still, Princess Weiss visited the peasants and eventually found a particular liking in a girl with messy, golden hair and lilac eyes.

Ever since they were young, Princess Weiss and that peasant girl longed to be in each other's shoes. Surprisingly, it was what brought them together so closely. For years, they would meet and rant on about the hardships of their lives and reminisce about how the other made life bearable.

As the seasons came and went, Princess Weiss began to notice how her heart swelled every time she looked into those lilac eyes. How calm she felt when wrapped in the strong arms that worked the fields and fed the kingdom. How desperate she felt when their lips touched, and how the fiery passion she had for her burst in her chest.

The princess had fallen in love with a peasant, and she knew the king would never approve.

She realized that, even if the king had allowed her to pick a suitor, she never would have been able to. All because her heart already belonged to someone she could never truly be with. All because of the crown and the cursed blood that flowed through her veins.

Princess Weiss looked down on the joy that flooded the kingdom. And like the rushing water of the mighty river, her tears broke the dam that had been carefully constructed to hide her emotions.

Her hands curled into fists atop the railing and her pristine, creamy face was stained with tears that traced the scar over her eye. She could not bear to watch the crowds any longer. It hurt too much.

She wept as she turned on her heel and entered the main room of her chambers; locked away from anyone else in the castle. Wiping at her eyes in frustration, she found herself lying with her face buried in her arms on her bed in an attempt to quieten her sobs.

Princess Weiss was doomed to live the rest of her life in sadness and sorrow. She would always dream of the life she wanted so desperately to have, only to crush herself when the tragic reality settled in.

A tap on her window made her jump. She snapped her attention to the sound and gasped as she rushed to open it.

"Yang!?" Princess Weiss nearly shouted as her one true love climbed into her chambers, "What are you doing here? If anyone sees you, you'll be executed!"

"I had to see you," Yang breathed, desperately, as she embraced Weiss.

Princess Weiss nearly started crying again as she graciously welcomed the hug and allowed herself to find comfort in it.

Yang pulled away too soon and tilted Princes Weiss' chin up with her thumb and forefinger, "Look at you… I can _feel _the pain in your eyes."

The princess frowned and held onto Yang's hand as it shifted to cup her cheek, "My pain is because of _you._ I long to be with you, but it can never be."

"Oh, Weiss…" Yang groaned as she briefly rested her forehead against the princess', "You can't marry that prince. You just _can't! _I won't be able to live without you! Just the thought of you being with someone else makes my heart ache with pain!"

"You don't understand," whined the princess as she shook her head, "I don't have a say in the matter. My father has decreed that I marry the prince. In the Kingdom of Atlas, his word is the law."

Yang frowned and looked down at her feet. She held on, tightly, to Weiss' hands and pulled herself closer, "Then let's go somewhere else! Run away with me to a place he'll never find us! You can be mine, and I can be yours until death makes it otherwise!"

The princess looked up into Yang's eyes with disbelief. How brash and bold of this peasant to suggest she leave behind her duty as the princess of the kingdom. How tempting, too…

"I… I don't know… What about the dangers that lurk outside the kingdom's walls? How can we be safe on our own? Where would we go?"

"Anywhere you would like, my love," cooed Yang as she stroked Princess Weiss' cheek with her knuckle, "In the meantime, I have family on the island of Patch, just off the western coast of the Kingdom of Vale. We can find refuge there! I already have a friend who is willing to sail us there. All I need is for you to come with me."

Princess Weiss looked out the balcony of her chambers. The sounds of the crowds rejoicing raged on and loomed over her like a dark cloud.

Could she really leave everything she had ever know behind? Especially now?

At the news of her absence, the kingdom would surely be outraged, and the search for her would begin almost immediately. But at last, she was presented with a chance to have the happiness she always _dreamed _of. The princess would taste the freedom she longed for her whole life: the freedom to _choose._

Now, for once in her life, she felt like her life was in her own hands.

Princess Weiss smiled and pulled Yang down by her tattered shirt; pressing a long, loving kiss onto her lips. She couldn't help but laugh as they parted.

"Let's do this! Let's run away together and be in love for the rest of our lives!" cried Princess Weiss.

And so, when darkness fell that night, the princess of the Kingdom of Atlas, clad in a dark cloak and a sack of her dearest belongings, met with her beloved at the docks. The voyage was long, but it was worth it when she was greeted by her new family with open arms.

Princess Weiss, doomed to wedlock with a prince she never cared for, changed her fate, and she found true happiness at last; all because of a peasant she met named Yang.

_The End~_


	4. Day 5: Video Games

**Day 5: Video Games**

**A/N: Ok, so this little piece takes place at Beacon Academy. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Weiss and Yang entered their dorm room, Weiss took a seat at her desk. She had some work to catch up on from missing classes the previous day.

She reached into her bag and pulled out some notes that Blake had kindly written for her and got to work.

She barely got through the first page by the time Yang was looking over her shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" said Yang.

"Catching up on a few things," said the heiress with nonchalance.

"Do that later," said Yang as she walked over to the gaming console.

"I beg your pardon?" said Weiss turning in her chair.

Yang pulled out her scroll, connected it to the console, and looked at Weiss, "Want to play?"

The heiress chuckled, "I've got more important things to do than play stupid video games, Yang."

"Suit yourself," shrugged Yang.

Yang sat, cross-legged, in front of the screen and began to play a game.

She moved her character—a rather large and hairy man wielding a battle axe—in front of another character who was much smaller and held up a simple katana.

Almost instantly, the small swordsman swung her blade at the large man from every direction. Yang swiftly moved her fingers, using the controls to land a few hits on the swordsman, only for the swordsman to parry and land another long string of slices and stabs on Yang's character.

Yang huffed and pouted as she watched her character's head roll on the floor.

The brawler hit 'retry' and was sent into the same fight.

After landing two more hits than she had the last time, Yang watched her character's head hit the ground, once again.

"Oh, come on!" she growled as she hit 'retry' again.

Weiss was now watching Yang play this game of hers. She was mildly amused by how riled up the brawler got from losing in a stupid video game.

"You've got to be kidding! I totally landed that one!" Yang complained as she stared at the 'retry' button.

Weiss couldn't contain the small giggle that left her lips.

Yang looked at the heiress, "What are _you_ laughing at?" she pouted.

"I'm laughing at you," Weiss giggled.

"Don't you have 'more important things to do' or something?" Yang said as she loaded up the fight again.

"I'm taking a break," said Weiss as she took a seat on her bed.

Weiss watched the small swordsman move in response to Yang's inputs. It seemed like her blade always hit its mark, and she always blocked Yang's attacks and countered them.

The heiress observed as the swordsman attacked from left and right and above. She could sense a pattern and paid closer attention to the small swordsman.

By the time Yang lost the fight, Weiss had a rough idea of what the pattern was. The swordsman always attacked from the right, left, left, above, left, right, above, then above.

As Yang started the fight, again, Weiss watched as the string of attacks began. The swordsman swung her blade from the right, left, left, and then…

"Block from above!" Weiss shouted at Yang got confused and watched the blade slash her character from above, "How did you miss that? I told you it would come from above!"

Yang desperately tried to land a hit on the swordsman, but the large man could not swing his battle axe fast enough.

"Stop trying to hit her. Block the left!" Weiss emphasized.

"She won't die if I don't hit her, Weiss!" Yang complained as her character was slashed from the left.

After a few more strikes, Yang's character was dead again.

"You can't hit her if you're dead, _Yang,"_ said Weiss as she stood up and sat down next to Yang, "Give me your scroll."

Yang smirked at the heiress and handed over her scroll, "You really think you can beat her? I've been playing this game for months, and I still can't get past her."

"Which will make it even more embarrassing for you when I beat her," Weiss said as she looked at the blonde, smugly. Weiss clicked 'retry' and immediately realized she didn't know how to play the game and paused it, "Uh… how do I attack?"

Yang laughed as she pointed to the buttons, "These two buttons are your light and heavy attacks, and you use _this_ to change the direction for where you block or attack."

Weiss un-paused the game and walked over to the swordsman and began their fight.

Instead of immediately throwing an attack at her, as Yang did, she waited for the swordsman to begin her string of attacks.

The heiress remembered the pattern and whispered it to herself as she managed to get through the string without letting a single strike hit her.

The swordsman was now low on stamina and relented on her attacks, leaving an opening for Weiss to strike at her.

She landed two hits on the swordsman before she started blocking her attacks.

Yang's smirk was gone as her jaw became ajar, "Wow," was all she could muster.

The swordsman started the string again, but this time it was much faster, and the large man was not fast enough to block her strikes.

The man was cut into pieces and now Weiss stared at the screen, defeated, while Yang's smirk returned.

Weiss furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait! That's not fair! This _savage_ can't move fast enough to block her attacks!" she pouted.

"You can swap him out for someone else if you want," said Yang as she took the scroll from Weiss. She navigated to the character selection screen and showed it to Weiss, "See? You can be any one of these guys," she said, handing the scroll back.

Weiss carefully analyzed each fighter before settling on a knight with a longsword.

She started up the fight and went through the first string of attacks, this time landing three hits on the swordsman. When the second string of attacks started, Weiss was able to block each slash and land three more strikes when the string was over.

Now the third string began, and it was even faster than the last two. Weiss was barely able to get through the flurry of sword strikes unscathed but was successful none the less. She landed the final blow on the swordsman and felt a wave of accomplishment flush over her as the _swordsman's_ head hit the floor this time.

"Holy crap. You did it!" said Yang, looking at Weiss.

"It wasn't that difficult," said Weiss, smugly.

"Well, that was just a bot. You want to really see how good you are and fight a _real _person?" challenged Yang.

Weiss though for a moment and pulled out her own scroll to connect to the gaming system, "You are _so_ on."

After setting up her scroll, Weiss chose her knight and Yang chose her savage, and they loaded into a fight.

Yang immediately began to throw heavy attacks at Weiss' knight, in what seemed to be a random direction each time.

Weiss blocked everything she could and tried to find any kind of pattern. She ended up finding out Yang simply swung left, right, and above over again.

By the time she learned this, her character had a sliver of health and she couldn't do anything to stop a quick, cheap jab from above from killing her knight.

"No! I demand a rematch!" pouted Weiss.

"Oh? So, you want to lose again?" said Yang with a smirk.

"I assure you, I will _not_ lose this time," Weiss stated, defiantly.

Yang clicked the 'rematch' button and they loaded into another fight.

Just as Weiss predicted, Yang instantly started throwing attacks. Weiss blocked them as she simply waited for Yang's stamina to run out.

As soon as she found her opening, Weiss threw several light attacks at the savage, until he laid, dead, on the ground.

"Ha! Take that, _Yang!"_ Weiss stuck a finger in her face.

Yang moved the finger, "I was going easy on you that time. Let's do best of three."

Weiss agreed, and they began another fight. This time, Yang waited for Weiss to strike first. As soon as she blocked Weiss' first attack, Yang made her savage swing violently at Weiss' knight.

The knight was only hit by the first strike, and Weiss made him block the rest of the savage's predictable attacks.

Soon enough, Weiss saw her opening and slew the savage once again.

"Yes!" shouted Weiss as she shot up from her cross-legged position on the ground, "I win!"

Seeing Weiss this happy brought a smile to Yang's face, "GG Weiss," she said as she stood up and held her hand out for Weiss to shake.

Weiss griped her hand, firmly, "GG?"

"It means 'good game,'" said Yang, still shaking her hand.

"Oh. Well, good game to you too," said Weiss.

As the two girls released the other's hand, they heard the door unlock and turned to see Blake open the door with Ruby in tow.

"Rubes! Fight me on this game!" Yang insisted.

Ruby looked at the screen to find out what game Yang was talking about, "Oh no, Yang. You are not getting me to play that game with you. You are way too good."

Weiss stepped forward, "Good because _I_ want to fight Ruby," she said as she plucked Yang's scroll from her hand and gave it to Ruby.

"Wait. Weiss? _You_ are playing video games? I thought you hated video games," said Ruby, confused.

"Just shut up and fight me, Ruby," said Weiss as she turned and sat in front of the screen again.

Ruby looked at her sister, "Yang… what have you done?"

Yang just smirked, "Your duel awaits, Baby Sis…"

Ruby sat down, next to Weiss, and selected her character. It was a smaller knight with two daggers.

Weiss started up the duel and started off by blocking the new, unfamiliar, pattern as best as she could.

Ruby's fighter was much faster than Yang's savage, and it was difficult trying to keep up with the directions in her mind, but eventually, Weiss had the red girl's attack pattern memorized and began to block everything perfectly.

Weiss landed a few hits on Ruby's fighter but ended up dying because of a poison ability that was available to Ruby's character.

"Rematch!" Weiss shouted as she clicked the 'rematch' button.

Ruby smiled at the heiress, "You're really into this game, huh?"

"Ruby, pay attention," Weiss ordered as her knight squared up with Ruby's.

Ruby's knight lunged at Weiss', stabbing him with her poisoned blade.

Weiss did not see it coming and noticed her health was slowly diminishing. She had to kill Ruby's knight, _fast._

Weiss made her knight block all of Ruby's attacks and waited for her to run out of stamina.

When Ruby realized she had run out of stamina, she tried to make her knight run away, but Weiss did not let that happen and landed two heavy attacks on her, killing her.

"What? I was so far away! How did you get me!" Ruby looked at the smirking heiress, "Two out of three!"

"I accept," said Weiss.

After a slightly closer match, Ruby's knight was slain by Weiss' knight, and Ruby could not believe it.

"Three out of five!" Yelled Ruby as she grew hungry for a win against the heiress.

After another hard-fought battle, Weiss won again.

"What the heck! How are you so good at this game, Weiss?" Ruby pouted.

Yang answered for her, "Ruby, you are so predictable it's not even funny."

Weiss started laughing, "Yang, that is so precious coming from you!"

Yang smirked and shook her head.

Ruby looked at Yang, "What is she talking about?"

"Weiss beat me two out of three before you guys showed up," said Yang in reply.

Ruby gasped, "No way! You're lying!"

"It's true," said Yang putting her hands up as Weiss smiled, triumphantly.

Ruby slapped a hand on her knee, "Come on, four out of seven, Weiss!"

Weiss shook her head, "No Ruby, I want to fight Blake, now."

Blake, who had been quietly reading on her bed, looked up, "What? Why me?"

"It'll be fun," said Weiss, simply.

"I think I'll pass," said Blake, looking back at her book.

Ruby got up and presented her scroll to Blake, "Please, Blake. Avenge me?"

Blake looked at Ruby, amused and accepted the scroll, "Ok, Ruby."

Blake took a seat next to Weiss and listened to the heiress explain the controls to her. She picked a ninja with two sickles and they began the fight.

Blake was still learning the controls for the first fight and lost without landing a hit on Weiss.

Eventually, Blake got the hang of the game but lost to Weiss anyway.

"Sorry I can't avenge you, Ruby," said Blake, handing the scroll to Ruby.

"Don't worry, Blake! I will avenge you!" said Ruby.

"You can fight Yang, Ruby. I'm taking a small break from the arena," said Weiss as she handed her scroll to Yang.

"Alrighty, Sis! Get ready to feel the burn!" boasted Yang.

For a couple more hours, the four girls swapped in and out to play. Weiss won almost every game, and Ruby wanted the sweet taste of victory.

"That's it!" said Ruby after losing another battle to Weiss, "I challenge you to a spar, Weiss! Whoever wins gets bragging rights!"

Yang stood up and pointed at her sister, "Oh yeah? Well, I challenge _you_ to a spar, Sis!"

"Why _me?_ I lost to you every time!" said Ruby, throwing her hands up.

Yang had a goofy expression on her face and shrugged.

Weiss stood up from her spot on the ground and adjusted her skirt, "I accept your challenge."

"I don't want to fight two verses one! I'll get my butt kicked!" Ruby whined.

Blake walked over and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "I challenge Yang to a spar," she said.

Yang laughed, "Hey, let's have a duos match. Me and Weiss verses you and Blake."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," said Blake.

Ruby smirked, "Alright team. To the sparring room!"

* * *

Weiss and Yang stood across the arena from their other two teammates. Ruby and Blake held Crescent Rose and Gambol Shroud, respectively, as they waited for the match to start.

Yang smirked as she bashed her knuckles together.

"Ready to lose, nerds?" said the brawler, confidently.

"No!" said Ruby, awkwardly.

The buzzer rang, and the fight began.

Yang propelled herself at Blake, who let a shadow take the hit, while she jumped away.

This left Weiss to handle Ruby.

Weiss formed a glyph under herself and dashed towards the younger girl, sliding under a large swing from her scythe, while slashing at Ruby's aura.

Ruby switched her scythe into its sniper form and began to take potshots at Weiss to keep her from getting too close.

Weiss simply formed a glyph directly in front of Ruby's weapon, rendering her strategy useless.

The heiress got up close and slashed at Ruby, but the smaller girl blocked each strike.

She saw that slashing away at Ruby would be pointless, so she backed up slightly and formed a circle of glyphs around Ruby to use to get behind her.

Before Weiss could utilize her glyphs, Weiss was struck from behind and fell to the floor a few feet away.

Yang had launched Blake in her direction, and Weiss had moved in the way and was struck by her.

Weiss wasted no time getting to her feet. Blake also stood up and shot at the heiress with her pistol.

Weiss deflected the bullets with ease while forming a fire glyph in front of her.

Soon, a plume of fire erupted where Blake had been seconds ago.

While Blake was fleeing from the flame, Weiss saw Ruby and Yang fighting in the distance.

Ruby was using her speed to keep Yang in her range, and the blonde was struggling to close the distance.

Weiss had to think fast when she saw Gambol Shroud fling into her field of view and wrap around her.

Blake pulled, and she was swung into the ground.

Weiss used two glyphs to widen the ribbon that was trapping her, so she could slip out, and was just in time to parry a strike from Blake's sword.

Weiss went to parry, but her blade hit another shadow.

In a split second, Blake was behind her and slashed at her back.

The heiress immediately took to the air with a glyph, so she could get her bearings and watched as Blake went straight for Yang.

"Yang! Behind you!" Weiss shouted as she formed a time dilation glyph at Yang's feet.

Yang spun around and blocked Blake's sneak attack, feeling time slow as the glyph did its job.

Blocking the scythe and sword that were attacking her became a whole lot easier and she held her ground long enough for Weiss to land a few strikes on Ruby.

Ruby focused her attention on Weiss and swung her massive weapon at her, the loud swishes and swooshes that could be heard added to the intimidation of the dangerous weapon.

Weiss dodged under and around each swing and, when the time was right, stuck Myrtenaster in the ground and froze Crescent Rose in place.

Ruby tried to pull the scythe out of its icy casing to no avail. She laughed sheepishly as Weiss smirked and walked past her to help Yang with Blake.

She positioned herself so that Yang could see her and formed a circle of glyphs.

Yang saw this and knew exactly what to do. She waited for Blake to appear near her and grabbed her around the shoulders.

"Got you!" said Yang as she flung Blake into Weiss' trap.

Blake landed on her feet in the circle of glyphs and tried to jump out, but her foot was frozen in place.

Weiss formed another time dilation glyph and jumped between the surrounding glyphs, landing a blow each time.

Yang watched Blake's aura dwindle down as she heard a distinctive click from behind. She turned and saw Ruby lining up a shot at Weiss in an attempt to rescue Blake.

Without thinking, Yang jumped in front of the shot which exploded on impact, sending her flying into the glyphs and knocking Blake over.

Weiss looked at the screen and saw that Yang and Blake were in the red. It was just her and Ruby now.

"Get that win for us, Weiss!" shouted Yang as she and Blake walked off the floor.

Blake was quick to speak up after, "I believe in you, Ruby!"

Weiss circled around Ruby. They were both around halfway through their auras, with Ruby being slightly less than Weiss.

Weiss was waiting for Ruby to make the first move, but the younger girl seemed hesitant.

The heiress finally made a move by forming an ice glyph in front of her and firing a volley of icicles at Ruby.

Ruby made her move and used her semblance to dash at Weiss at blinding speeds.

Weiss saw this coming, using a glyph to get above the speedy girl, and watched her skid to a halt on the other side of the arena.

Weiss saw her chance and formed an ice glyph under Ruby, freezing her feet in place, facing the wall.

Ruby literally had to bend over backward so she could shoot explosive rounds at Weiss.

The cloaked girl was struggling with this, however, and couldn't move when Weiss reached her and slashed at her hands.

Crescent Rose loudly clanked on the floor as Weiss pointed her blade at Ruby.

"Yield," she said triumphantly

Ruby pouted for a moment, "Dang it…" she said.

Weiss smirked and slashed at the ice holding Ruby in place and stowed her blade.

Yang and Blake jogged up to their teammates.

"Nice one, Weiss!" cheered Yang as she gave her a high-five.

Yang looked at Ruby who was still pouting, "Hey, you did awesome too, Little Sis. I could barely keep up with you this time. This training at Beacon is definitely not wasted on you."

Ruby blushed as Blake put her hand on Ruby's back while nodding in agreement, "Aw, you always know what to say, Yang," she said as she squeezed her sister in a hug.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and checked the time, "Wow, guys, it's really late. How long did we play that game?"

Yang put her hands on her hips and smirked at the heiress, "It was well over six hours, Weiss. You spent all that time on a 'stupid video game.'"

Weiss crossed her arms, "I only called them stupid because I didn't know they required skill and higher-level thought to be good at them," she said as she and Blake turned and walked towards the exit.

Ruby waited until Weiss was out of earshot before talking to Yang, "You didn't _really_ lose to Weiss, did you? I mean, there's no way."

Yang shrugged, "I had to get her to try out the game somehow."

"Oh my Oum! You did the same thing to me!" realized Ruby.

"Yup. And it worked just as well on Weiss."

* * *

**A/N: Fun Fact! This piece is actually a little snippet from a much larger story I wrote called "Project Freezerburn"! I just thought it was perfect for this prompt! Feel free to check out the rest of the story on my AO3 or on fanfiction.**


	5. Day 6: HeartbeatHeart Attack

**Day 6: Heartbeat/Heart Attack**

* * *

Weiss groaned loudly as she flung the door open and trudged into her house, "I just can't win in this situation!"

Yang nearly flinched from her comfortable seat on the couch, "Uh oh… What happened at work _this _time?"

Weiss frowned as she clumsily shuffled to the kitchen, "I don't want to talk about it," she pouted.

Yang huffed with a smirk as she stood up and went to follow Weiss, "Sure you don't."

As Weiss and Yang entered the kitchen, Weiss went straight for the refrigerator and began to rummage through it. After a few seconds, she pulled her head out with a carton of apple juice in hand and found Yang sitting on the edge of the dining table with her arms crossed.

"Don't judge me," Weiss huffed as she collected a few teacups from the cabinet and placed them on the table.

"I didn't say anything," Yang chuckled and held her hands up.

"Shut up and drink this apple juice with me," grumbled Weiss as she poured the drink into the two cups and claimed one.

"Yes, Ma'am," Yang rolled her eyes and picked up her cup.

Weiss took one large swig of the juice and grimaced with a shake of her head, "Ugh, I hate apple juice," she said as she poured the rest of her drink into Yang's cup.

"Yeesh, what happened to you today?" asked Yang as she looked into her cup, took a sip, and set it on the table.

"You know how it is, Yang," Weiss sighed as she stormed out of the room with Yang in tow, "I've been trying _so _hard to get the company back on track after my father completely ruined its reputation, but every time it seems like I'm taking a step in the right direction, I get pulled back the wrong way."

"Care to elaborate?" Yang asked as Weiss checked her appearance in a mirror by the stairs.

"My father used to hire faunus as a cheap source of labor in the mines. Those working conditions were notoriously horrible! And now I'm trying to help them and I get _slandered_ by them? It's not fair!" Weiss ranted as she began to march up the stairs.

"What did you do?" questioned Yang, hot on her heels.

"They think I'm trying to make their lives _worse! _They complain about me being even more heartless than my father just because _I_ run the company now! It's like they try to fight me on _everything _even if it'll help them in the long run," Weiss growled as she continued her tirade through the hallway atop the staircase.

"I still don't know what you did," Yang commented as she stayed strong in her pursuit.

"I mean, just look at all I've done for them! I've given them better wages, better working conditions, more benefits— I keep hearing about how unfairly they are being treated compared to the human workers even though everything is equal! I just don't get it, Yang," Weiss moaned as she pushed the bedroom door open.

"I've got to say, I don't really get it either," Yang shrugged as she followed Weiss inside.

Weiss huffed and narrowed her eyes at Yang, "Are you serious, Yang? Did you hear a _thing _I just said?"

"I heard everything except for what happened at work today," Yang frowned with concern in her eyes as she leaned against a dresser.

Weiss looked into those lilac irises and sighed as she pulled the tiara out of her hair and placed it on the dresser, "I'm sorry… It's just that I get so _tired _of all this sometimes. It feels like I'm going to have a heart attack at any minute."

"It's okay. I'm here to listen," Yang smiled.

That smile instantly warmed Weiss' heart and she took a deep breath to calm herself down before beginning to pace within the room.

"My father had been saving a lot of money by hiring the faunus under those horrible working conditions, and now that I've given them equal pay, benefits, and everything, the company's wallet has gotten lighter. It also caused a moderate loss in stocks all over Remnant," said Weiss.

"Sounds like a tough pinch," said Yang.

"You have no idea," said Weiss, "Anyway, the last huge issues from when my father ran the company were the dangers of having workers in the mines, so I thought I could kill two birds with one stone by hiring a third party to do the mining work. I made a deal with Polendina Robotics to staff the mines with smart robots that can do everything the workers can do but without the risk of losing any lives. _And _for a fraction of the cost."

"That sounds great! Why would the faunes hate you for getting them out of the mines?" Yang asked.

"Because I had to lay them all off," Weiss frowned, "I offered them all jobs in upper management, but I keep hearing that they want their _old _jobs back… even if it means they might be killed in a collapse."

"Oh…"

Weiss sighed as she sat down on the bed, "They call me _ruthless. _They tell their children I don't have a heart…" She said as she pulled her feet onto the bed, laid down, and rested her forearm over her eyes, "And now, I'm starting to think they're right."

For a few moments, all Weiss could hear were her stressed breaths and the soft pitter-patter of raindrops that had started to dot the bedroom window. She felt the bed shift as another weight climbed onto it and curl up against her side. She cracked open an eye as Yang rested her head on her chest.

Weiss immediately felt the stress flee from her body as Yang's soft breaths warmed her skin.

"You're wrong, you know," said Yang as she took a deep breath through her nose and held onto Weiss a little tighter.

"About what?"

"Shhh… I can hear it," Yang whispered, "Your heartbeat… It's there…"

Both of Weiss' eyes were open now, and she looked down at Yang as she was finding comfort in her heartbeat. At first, she did not know what to do, but then a fond smile formed on her face and she closed her eyes again.

"Thank you for putting up with me," Weiss sighed, contently, as she combed her fingers through Yang's golden locks, "I know I can be a pain sometimes."

"Weiss, I _love _you," Yang chuckled without moving her head, "I _want _to hear you rant. I want to hear about your problems and your triumphs. I care about your life and I want to help you in any way I can."

Weiss shook her head; the smile on her face never fading, "I don't know what I did to deserve you… I love you, too."


	6. Day 7: Free Day

**Day 7: Free Day**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was at the top of the food chain. She was the most popular girl in school, had tons of friends, and was the captain of the volleyball team. Everyone loved her because of her kind heart and willingness to help others. There was a running joke within the walls of Beacon High that compared her to being "the mom of the high school," all because of how much she genuinely cared about everyone's wellbeing.

She was superb at making new friends and being the light that brightened up everyone's day. Her best friend, Blake, and her sister, Ruby, always said she could have whomever she wanted from the school if she would only show interest in them. Yang always thought they were exaggerating, greatly.

Regardless, Yang did not just want _anyone _from the school. She wanted the right person for _herself. _Someone special that was complex and interesting, who has more to them than can be seen initially. She believed she knew exactly who that person would be after first meeting her at the beginning of this year.

No one could say they were surprised that she managed to make nice with the infamous _Ice Queen _of Atlas_. _Yang always hated that nickname.

It was not the poor girl's fault she was a little shy; aloof, even. Just because she never spoke to anyone and kept to herself, she had gained the reputation of being a cold loner. Rumor has it she curses everyone's name behind their backs and has been plotting against them ever since she transferred from Atlas Academy for Girls.

Yang had debunked these rumors early on. She had never believed them to begin with. After talking to the girl for a few weeks, she had learned much about her. She learned she was not a hateful person with a personal vendetta against everyone, but a normal, teenage girl who was trying to find her place in the world like the rest of them. And her name was Weiss Schnee.

But, despite knowing more about Weiss, she still remained as mysterious as the origins of that scar over her left eye.

Yang could tell, ever since they started talking, that Weiss had a hard time growing up.

She would always try to change the subject when their conversations steered towards that time of her life, and she always became really uncomfortable when the topic of family was brought up.

It was after that when Yang decided to make it her personal mission to make Weiss laugh at least once a day. Many days, she was successful, but there were still days where she could only try her best. She was almost certain she was Weiss' only friend, even after the several months they have been in school so far.

_That_ broke her heart.

Such an amazingly complex person like Weiss deserved more compassion in her life, and Yang wanted to help as much as she could. As time went by, she found herself spending more time by Weiss' side. She would feel happy when Weiss was happy and sad when she felt forlorn.

Soon, the signs showed themselves and Yang realized what was happening. She had developed a _massive _crush on Weiss.

Recently, Yang had become awkward around Weiss, which was completely foreign to her. She was always confident in everything she did, but this? The strange feeling in her stomach and the sharp increase in her heartbeat were two things she was not used to.

She wanted so _badly _to delve deeper into Weiss' story; to be there for her when no one else has, and she knew just the way to get started.

"I'm going to do it, Rubes," Yang huffed as she walked down the hallway with her math textbook in hand, "I'm going to ask her out."

Ruby grimaced, "Are you _sure _that's a good idea?"

"Yes."

"I'm not trying to burst your bubble or anything, but have you ever considered that _maybe _Weiss actually _is _as nasty as everyone says she is?"

"Have you actually _talked _to her?" asked Yang.

"No," Ruby rolled her eyes, "But only because she _refuses _to speak to me. I've been her lab partner for this whole semester, and I still don't know what her voice sounds like."

Yang stopped and faced her younger sister, "That's just because she's… reserved."

"_Yang, _you could've had literally _anyone! _Why did you have to choose _her?"_

"I just really like her, okay?" Yang pouted, "Can you just trust me on this one? Please?"

Ruby bit her cheek and sighed, "If you really think Weiss is a nice person… I'll trust your judgment."

Yang smiled and patted Ruby's shoulder, "Thanks, Baby Sis," she said as they resumed walking, "Now… What the heck do I do!?"

"Can't you just, I don't know… ask her out?" Ruby asked, "Just be straight up with her."

"No way," said Yang as she shook her head, "Weiss is classy. This needs to be something special, or it won't work."

"Um… Give her a flower, too?"

Yang sighed and dragged a hand over her face with a loud groan, "This isn't going to work, Rubes."

"Man, when you said Weiss was different, I should've believed you," Ruby chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Ruby. I want to be with her _so _bad, but I don't know if she wants the same with me."

Ruby pressed her lips into a thin line, "Yang, you are the strongest person I know. Whenever you set your mind on something, you can get it done. If what you said about Weiss is true, she's just like any other person. For all you know, she could be building up the courage to ask you out too. You just have to shoot your shot, and take that leap of faith."

Yang let her sister's words sink in as a wide smile found its home on her face, "Wow, Ruby. That… actually made me feel better. When did you get so good with words?"

Ruby shrugged as Yang let out a chuckle.

"Okay! It's settled then! I will ask her out!" said Yang, triumphantly as she spotted Weiss organizing things in her locker, "Tomorrow!"

Yang swiftly turned on her heel as the anxious tension in her chest began to expand exponentially.

"Yang," called an angelic voice from behind her.

Ruby snapped Yang a swift salute and disappeared with the crowd.

Yang cringed and turned around with a toothy grin on her face, "Hiya, Weiss!"

Weiss closed her locker and smiled as she walked the short distance to Yang, "You didn't come to my locker before first period today. Is everything alright?"

"Oh! Yeah, everything's cool," Yang chuckled nervously as her hand instinctively combed through her hair, "I just hit snooze on my alarm too many times."

Weiss giggled as she reached into her bag, "My calc teacher gave us some candy today. I'm not really a fan of sweets, so I thought I'd take some for you."

"Oh, cool! Thanks," smiled Yang as she accepted the candy.

"No problem," Weiss smiled back, "I have to head to chemistry. If I don't see you later, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Yang blurted, causing Weiss to turn back, "U-um… Before you go, I just wanted to ask you… something."

Weiss looked up at Yang with a curious twinkle in her eye, "What is it, Yang?"

Yang chuckled nervously as she timidly placed her hand on the back of her head, "I was just wondering if… If you would— um… If you would maybe want to go with me… on a date… on Friday?"

Weiss' mouth fell ajar as she scrambled for a response, "Oh! Um. Uh…"

"Y-you don't have to say 'yes.' I completely understand if you don't want to," Yang added a little too quickly.

"No!" Weiss nearly shouted, "I mean yes! I _do_ want to go on a date with you… But I can't."

The brief spark of joy in Yang's heart was snuffed out.

"Oh… Okay," she mumbled as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Weiss called out this time, "Are you free on Saturday? Could we do it _then_ instead?"

Yang's eyes widened for a moment, "I think we could… Oh, wait. No, I promised Ruby I would watch her track meet on Saturday."

Weiss looked at her shoes, "Oh…"

A thick fog of quiet formed around them as the rest of the students in the hall flooded into their classrooms.

"Well… Are you busy today after school?" Yang asked.

Weiss flinched, "Um… No, I'm free for the night."

"Great," Yang chirped, "So… I'll pick you up at seven?"

A wide smile slowly formed on Weiss' face, "That works for _me."_

"Awesome," Yang grinned, "It's a date!"

The two girls laughed together as the bell indicating classes have started rang loudly.

"Uh oh. I should probably get to class now. I'm already late," Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, me too," said Weiss as she tucked a lock of her white hair behind her ear.

"Okay! I'll see you later!"

"Bye…"

As Yang turned to walk away, she made sure to wait a few moments before leaping in joy.

"She said _yes!"_

Little did she know, her date had heard her cry, and could not contain the smile that it enkindled.


End file.
